Chronicles of Nur
by PalleteRider
Summary: Yay, another MA fanfic from me. This one is an expansion of the last one, which will link to an upcoming sequel Tell what you think of this one, especially my writing skills. TITLE CHANGED COMPLETE
1. Short 1

**Thank you for reading my fanfic. I'm so happy to get positive reviews, though now I would appreciate if you can give me honest reviews. Also, since I'm back in the mood for Monster Allergy, I decided to write this expansion, which will link to an upcoming sequel of the story.**

**Format:**

"blah"- normal talking

_"blah"_- thoughts

"**blah**"- shouting, loudly speaking

* * *

**Short story 1****: Dead Diary**

It was 9.42 p.m. Night falls in the peaceful town of Oldmill Village. The stars shined brightly in the sky, giving light to the night of the world. Inside the house of the Mamery's, it was time for a certain Lay Mamery to go to bed. She slowly close the window as a gentle breeze blew at her, making her hair brushed to the sides.

She then slowly walked off to her desk and took a seat. Gently, she took a small book nearby. The cover of the book was pink in color, decorated with flowers and heart shaped stickers; a typical girly decoration to be precise. The word 'DIARY' printed on it, written in a golden, swirly font. Opening the book, she skipped a few pages before she came to a stop on an empty page.

And so, she begins writing...

_"Dear diary..."_ A smile formed on her face.

_"Today was a very exciting day!" _She continues to write.

**_Flashback._**

Earlier today...

Inside a particular classroom, Lay stood in front of the class and introduced herself. Many of the students gawked at her, especially a certain boy named Halim. It was not her clothing; she wore a fully covered t-shirt and baggy pants today just for this class. It was her presence. Nobody would ever thought, Lay Mamery, one of the popular students in the school, would join the 'Islamic Studies' class.

After her introduction, the ustaz assigned her to seat on the table next to Halim, nearby the window. While walking to the said table, she noticed that the other students were staring at her, though she ignores them.

"Right!" The teacher said as he writes on the blackboard, continuing the class.

Lay turned to her friend, smiling at him as she said, "Hi!"

"Hi." Halim replied simply.

And so, the class went on as usual.

Later...

_'RRRRRRIIIINGG_!_' _The bell rang. However, most of the classroom was empty except for a few. That was actually a second bell ring for the extra classes that students partake. The 'Islamic Studies' class falls into this category.

Most of the students rushed out of the class room. Some others were whispering to each other, particularly about a certain blue hair girl that just joined the class.

Speaking of which, Lay walks out of the class with Halim next to her, though the boy keep his distance.

"Aren't you gonna tell me why you join the class?" Halim questioned as he gazed at her with curiosity.

Lay smile as she said, "Well, since I'm curious about your religion, I decided to take this class so that I can learn more about it."

Halim shrugged with a smile before his expression returned to his usual stoic ones. "Fair enough."

When they got outside of the school compound, both teenagers bid their farewells before they head straight to their homes.

Her mind started to play about her thoughts on her friend. Unbeknowest to him, she actually joined, for him. _"Halim..." _She said in her mind, dreamingly.

**_Flashback ends._**

She blushed when she wrote that name. She drew a heart in the place of the dot of the letter 'I' in Halim's name.

_"Joining the class was a piece of cake, but when I explain to my mom..." _She continues writing.

**_Flashback._**

Mamery's house

The door slowly opened as Lay walked in. "I'm home!" She greeted loudly, closing the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late!" She added, putting away her shoes.

Her mother, Leniley who was in the kitchen smiled as she replied, "Welcome back honey!" After cleaning the last plate, she put it next to the other plates on a rack before she walked out to see her daughter. "How was your day?" She asked.

"Nothing much except I did joined one of the after school extra classes." She said.

"Oh, that explains it. Which class?" She asked again.

Lay bit her lower lip before she speaks again, "The Islamic Studies class."

Leniley was unbecomingly silent. Her mind tried to to comprehend the words of her daughter. "Islamic Studies class..?" She repeated. Her tone has changed to a serious one. "Why you joined that class?" She asked with a stern expression, crossing her arms.

Lay was sweating as she slowly said, "I...Want to learn more about Islam."

Leniley raised one of her eyebrows and said, "I see." She was not buying it however. "And why would you want to do that? Is it because of that boy?"

She blushed and said, "No! I just want to learn it that's all!" Actually it was both; the boy and her thirst for knowledge of that particular religion.

Satisfied with the answer, Leniley's expression was back to normal. "Ok. If you really want to learn, then go ahead!" She said with a smile.

With the feeling of relieved, Lay replied, "Thanks mom!" She replied happily as she went to hug her mother.

"Your welcome honey." Leniley returned the hug. "Now go get ready. You're gonna be late for your Tamer lessons.".

Lay nodded and went upstairs to get dress. Well, getting dress in her usual clothes of course.

**_Flashback ends._**

_"In the end everything went well."_ At this point, she stopped writing. She smiled again. Putting her pen away, she then closes the diary and put it back where it belongs. Getting up from her seat, she gently pushed the chair and walk towards the bed. She switched off the lights and went to sleep she deserved after a long and tiring day.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, it's done. I finally have some time to write my fanfic. **

**R&R!**


	2. Short 2

**Hopefully there will be reviews in the future, Insyallah ^^**

**Now, on with the story!!**

* * *

**Short Story 2: A Shocking Discovery!**

A cool breeze blew softly past the trees, causing it to rustle. It was. At the local mosque, several people could be seen leaving the building. They have just finished their morning prayers. Among them was short figure, walking briskly on the lane. It was Halim Ghafur. As he was passing by the playground, the sounds of tire screeching could be heard as a black car stopped behind him. He ignored them however. The door opened and two people came out. One of them was carrying a box, which was shaking violently. Putting the box next tree in the playground, the two men then rushed towards their car and drove away. It seems they were in a rush to leave the place.

Shrugging off, Halim continued to walk but then stopped again when he heard the box shake. At first he just wanted to leave but his curiosity got the better of him. Walking towards the object, he slowly reaches the lid, and opened the cover. His eyes instantly widened and jaw dropped. He just saw something indescribable. There, inside the box, was blue furred cat like creature, staring at the boy strangely. It looks just like an ordinary kitten.

Carefully, he moved his hands towards it in attempt to touch, but the creature hissed and zapped him. "Ouch!" He cried as he pulled his hand away. He gave a look at the kitten. "You're not a normal kitten aren't you?" The kitten hissed again. Electricity could be seen circulating on its body. Studying the strange creature, his expression changed. "You're hungry aren't you?" He questioned.

As it seemed the 'kitten' understands, it responded with a "Meow!" Halim chuckled and took the kitten in his arms. Normal humans usually frightened by strange things but to this boy, it was just normal.

--

**_Later....._**

Ghafur's house

It was 3.13 p.m. The door creaked open and Halim walks in. Putting his shoes away, he said, "I'm home!" though nobody responded to his greeting except for his cat, Qit who came running downstairs.

"Meow!" The cat purred as he went to his master. Halim smiled as he rubbed the cats head. "How is our new friend?" He questioned as he jogged upstairs with his cat followed.

--

Opening the door of his room, he saw the kitten playing with a yarn ball. Two empty bowls could be seen nearby. One was for food; evident from the crumbs and the other was water. "Woah....You're really hungry aren't you?" Halim commented. He then crouches as he touches the blue fur ball, though he caused it to physically jump and got the poor boy electrocuted.

"Oww...." Halim cried. He coughed. Smoke trailed from his slightly burned body. The kitten gave a nervous smile. "I think I better take my shower now." He simply said as he put his bag down.

--

**_That evening..._**

Having told Lay about the incident at school, they decided to meet at the park for a discussion after Halim is done with Zuhur. He brought his school bag with him, though it was lighter than usual. Movement could be seen inside it. The zipper was slightly opened. Between the gaps, a small paw push the zipper down and a certain blue kitten's head popped out. Noticing this, Halim pushed it back in.

"Stay in there!" He ordered. "We don't want anyone to see you, remember?" He can feel that the 'kitten' was being visible to the naked eye of normal human beings.

"Meow!" The kitten responded and went back inside.

--

At the park

A few people could be seen walking in the park. Some of them were jogging. At the swing set, Lay Mamery was sitting quietly in one of the swings. She slightly moved back and forth, back and forth, back and forth with her feet. An approaching footstep caused her to stop as she looked up. Smirking, she said, "You're finally here!"

"I came as soon as I could." Halim said, as he grabbed his bag. Then he opens the zip, revealing the 'kitten' to her. The furry creature greeted with a 'meow'.

Her eyes widened in awe. "Woah..." She never saw a blue furred kitten before. No one else does. She leaned closer to study the weird creature.

"So, what kind of creature do you think it is?" Halim asked.

"Let me see..." Lay said, trailing off from her words. Unzipping her bag, she took out a rather thick book, entitled, "TAMER'S MANUAL".

"Wow, that's a thick book!" Halim remarked.

Ignoring that comment, Lay flipped the pages, searching for any information about this new creature. While at that, Halim started to play with the kitten. Soon, the girl came to a stop. "I found it!" She said. She shows the book to him. On the page, there was a picture of a creature similar to the blue 'kitten' except it was bigger; probably an adult form. Its biography was written next to it. The book shows that a Lynyx is almost like an ordinary cat in every way except for its blue fur and electrical powers. Also, the book stated that this species of monster is a rare breed, mostly found on the northern parts of the world.

"Lynyx..." Halim read. Looking back at the little creature, he said with a smile, "So that's what you are!" He chuckled. "Mashallah." The little Lynyx purred as it went towards him and started rub itself on his leg. He picked up the kitten. "Hmm, I think you should have a name." He said.

"Getting a little attached aren't we?" Lay remarked, smirking at the boy.

"Yeah." Halim replied simply. Turning around, he checked the kitten closer and looked under, between its feet. There was a few seconds of silence before he turned back around.

"Its a male." Halim said bluntly. Lay sweat dropped at that comment.

"I think I call him.....Anisa!" Halim said happily.

Lay cocked an eyebrow and said, "Anisa? Sounds like a girl's name."

"Its a unisex name! It means friendly in Arabic." Halim replied. Lay just shrugged and looked back at the Lynyx. "Are you sure you want to keep him?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a smile, rubbing the Lynyx's back. That smile caused a small blush to appear on Lay's face.

She then giggled and said, "I think you can become a good Keeper."

"Keeper? What does that mean?" He asked with a curious expression.

Smiling, she said, "A Keeper are humans who can "see" monsters and keep it secret. They defend monsters from the dangers of the human world as well as the human world by allowing them to live in their homes."

Halim nodded understandingly, "I see." Suddenly, his watch beeped. It shows the time now is 4 p.m. "I better get going now. My prayer will be starting soon." He said as he let the kitten jumped into his bag. "Well, see ya!"

"Bye!" Lay said. Soon, both teenagers walked away, each of them went separate ways. Looks like there will be a new beginning in Halim's life. But one thing still remains a mystery. Who are the two people that abandoned the poor creature? Only time will tell, Insyallah.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah! I did it again! I made my own monster too! Wootwoot! Also, I thank LM Simpson for helping me with this.**

**R&R please!**

**Arabic words**

**Zuhur- Muslim's afternoon prayer.**

**Mashallah- Whatever God wills**

**Insyallah- If God wills**


	3. Short 3

**Short Story 3: Everyone Needs A Manual**

Nearby an opened door of the kitchen, a knife swung, scrapping little bits of the doorframe, leaving a mark. The sharp object hovers above its beholder. The messy hair boy took a deep breath as he turned around to face the door. A wide smile appeared on his face, exposing his teeth. His hands were shaking violently. His eyes closed for a moment before they snapped back open.

"Alhamdulillah! I finally...." He said. Facing the door that was covered with similar markings, he pointed at the newest mark he gave and said, "Grown an inch!!" He excitedly threw his arms up, accidently thrown the knife away in the process. "Yeah!!" He shouted. Suddenly, two balls of light shot out of his hands, hitting the ceiling.

"Oops." He simply said as he looked up to the newly formed holes on the ceiling. "Looks like I have to get that fix." Two cats' head appeared on the hole. Qit was on the right while Anisa was on the left. They meowed in a confused look.

--

**_Later that day..._**

After the fixers repaired his ceiling, Halim started to clean up the house. Looks like the repairmen did more than just fix his ceilings. While he was busy sweeping the floor, a knock on the door was heard. He raised an eyebrow. "I wonder who that could be." As he opened the door, he saw a smiling Lay Mamery standing in front of him. She was holding a large book. His cheeks reddened at the sight.

"L-Lay?" He said in a stuttering manner.

She giggled when she saw him covered in dust. "What's up? She asked.

"Oh....Just cleaning the house." He simply answered. "You're here because....?"

"Just dropping by to give you this." She said as she handed over the large book. Surprisingly, the book was light. Helding the book up, he saw the title printed on the cover. "The Keeper's Manual?"

"Yeah, it's the manual on how to be a good monster keeper." Lay explained.

Halim then nodded in understanding manner. "Thanks."

Smiling, she bid farewell as she said, "Well I'm off. See ya!" Halim smiled as he waved. As he was about to go back inside, he stopped in his tracks. He looked around, as if he was searching for something. The feeling of discomfort ran through his mind. Chills went down his spine. However, the feeling soon died down. "Must be my imagination." He shrugged and closed the door behind him.

--

After he finished cleaning up the place, Halim went back to his room. He took a seat on his soft bed, putting the book at his lap. When he flipped through the cover, he saw a small white enveloped neatly placed on the page. Something was written on it. "To HALIM GHAFUR". Gently, he tears the top of the envelope and took the letter out. It was yellowish in colour with golden frames on the sides.

He started to read the letter;

"Dear Halim Ghafur, you are invited to join the Keeper's Lessons class in the Ancient Armory to further your studies in becoming a Monster Keeper."

He cocked an eyebrow "To further my studies of becoming a keeper? Since when did I start?" He said dully. "Meow" Anisa jumped on his lap and purred at his body. Smiling, he gave the creature a gentle rub. "Subhanallah." He said with a smile. Putting the letter away, he then flipped the book to the next page.

--

Mamery's house

Inside the Mamery's home, Leniley and Zay were seen laughing with each other when they heard the door creaked open. Lay just entered. With smile, Leniley asked, "How was it? Did you give him the book?"

"Yeah." Lay said simply with a smirk, arms crossed.

"Hopefully he accepts the invitation. The High Council of Bibbur-Si said he has high potential as a Keeper." Zay commented.

"I think he will, grandma." Lay said. "_Ins-allah_. Her eyes started wonder like her mind. "_Is that how he said it?_"

**

* * *

**

**Phew! Done another one, Alhamdulillah! Expect another one soon!**

**Arabic Words**

**Subhanallah~ P: Sub-ha-nal-lah (M: Glory be to God)**


	4. Short 4

**Here's the last one-shot!**

* * *

**Short Story 4: First Day**

So there he is, in the Ancient Armory Keeper's Class. Sitting behind the class, Halim carefully pays attention to the lesson while writing his notes. One thing is for sure, he is the only teenager in the class. Of course, it was a rough start. It started when Halim finished Zuhur, the afternoon prayer. Halim began packing a few things that were essential for the Keeper's Class, including the Keeper's Manual. He then went downstairs and straight outside. He entrusted Qit to take good care of Anisa while he was out. Locking the door, he walked briskly to the porch and began waiting for the bus, or rather a Varavan, as Lay called it.

He then heard footsteps—approaching, large ones. Suddenly, a large, lizard-like creature appeared before him. His eyes went wide.

"Ya Allah...." he said in awe.

"Halim!" He snapped when he heard a voice called his name. "Up here!"

He looked up and saw Lay waving at him. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Halim nodded and jumped onto the Varavan.

The trip was short lived. It took roughly twenty minutes to reach their destination. The mountain hiding the Ancient Armory came into view.

"Wow..." Halim said again in awe.

"That's the place," Lay said. Halim smiled with excitement. He could not wait to go inside.

When Halim and the other students entered through the main gate, two strange creatures were seen walking together and bickering about something. One was a large, purple four eyed Bombak named Bim-Bombak. The other one was a Hahs. His name was Bobba-Hu.

"See ya!" Lay said as she walked towards her classroom with some classmates. Whispers could be heard from her fellow Tamers, but Halim did not hear their voices as he was already far away from them, moving with his fellow keepers towards their class room..

Halim followed the other keepers as they headed towards their classroom.

--

**_Not much later..._**

Keeper's Class

The teacher walked in with Halim waiting outside the door. When the teacher instructed him, the boy walked inside. He stood in front of the class as the teacher spoke.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student," he said.

"H-Hi," Halim stuttered. "My name is H-Halim and I-I'm 14 years old. Nice to meet you all."

"Woah..." The other students stared in awe at the boy. They were astounded about him. Not only was he older than them but....he was also short for his age.

"Hey, are you really 14? You sure is short for someone's older than us!" A student with a blue baseball cap remarked.

Halim's eye twitched. He hated it when people made fun of his height. It annoyed him. Of course, he would not let his anger get the better of him, so he let this one pass. He then went to the seat the teacher assigned for him at the back of the classroom. And so the day when by normally till the end of the lesson.

"...So, a keeper could only give The Sight to only one person." The teacher said as he finished writing on the board. He then turned around, looking at his students. Some of them was sleeping while some others were bored to death. Only a few actually followed the lesson. "Any questions?"

The students shake their heads. "Good. Class dismissed!"

The students screamed with joy and quickly packed their bags. Some of the sleeping students woke up from the noise. Soon, everyone left with Halim the last one to leave. When he got outside, he saw Lay standing nearby the main gate.

"How was the class?" Lay asked.

Halim responded by giving a thumbs up. "It was great," he said with a smile. Both of them then walked to their Varavan, waiting to get back home.

* * *

**I'm finish Alhamdulillah!! I thanked LM Simpson for helping me with this. ^_^ I will start the sequel of Nur around next week Insyallah. Stay tune!!**

**R&R**


End file.
